Too Good to be True
by Krystal-tearxxx
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a professional assassin and when she goes to her new high school, she meets the man of her dreams. But what if it’s too good to be true? [Sasusaku] Slight Lemon PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura is a professional assassin and when she goes to her new high school, she meets the man of her dreams. But what if it's too good to be true? Sasusaku Slight Lemon

**Too Good to be True**

An 8 year old girl with rosette coloured hair sat in an alleyway with her knees pulled up to her chin, crying. The moon shone down on her pink hair covered in blood while her tears, running down her cheeks from her emerald eyes, glittered brightly. She looked down at the 2 dead bodies lying in front of her: one of a young man and one of a naked woman. She rocked back and forth closing her eyes, hoping, wishing, what she saw before her was not real. But even when her eyes are closed, the scene lies before her in her mind.

_Flashback:_

_A little girl was holding her mother's hand jumping gleefully along her mother's side. Her mother looked down at her and a huge smile spread across her beautiful face. Herself and the child were very much alike physically. They both had pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes._

"_Mommy, where are we going?" The little girl asked. She hoped they were going to the candy shop because she loved sweets._

"_You'll see, sweetie!" She guided her daughter to a candy shop just as expected and the little girl jumped for joy._

"_I LOVE YOU!" She hugged her mother although she only came up to above her knees. _

_After she bought candy, her mother brought her to the park to get rid of her new-found energy. As soon as the sun started to set, her mother called out to her._

"_Sakura! Sakura! Time to go!" Sakura, being the obedient little girl she was, headed over to where her mother was waving to her after giving a quick good bye to her friends. She still had a lot of energy and it seemed like it never disappeared. The sun was starting to set as they walked through the city towards their apartment. They walked pass dark alleyways and Sakura girl inched closer to her mother for safety. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed the elder pink-head. Before she could scream for help a large hand covered her mouth._

"_Mommy!" _

"_Shut your mouth or I'll kill your mom" a gruff voice said from behind her mother "Stay there and don't go away! Or your mom gets it!" He pushed a knife against her throat. _

"_You can have me but leave my daughter alone you bastard!" Sakura's mom protected her. Sakura's emerald eyes met dark brown evil eyes. She hated those eyes. Those eyes…they paralyzed her._

_The man flipped her around and pushed her against the wall holding both of her small hands above her head with one hand only and ripped her shirt and skirt off. He then proceeded to rip off her bra and panties._

"_Sakura look away!" But Sakura could just stand there looking at what this man was doing to her mother, tears streaming down her face. The man had his pants off and was thrusting hard and deep into her mother groaning. Sakura had never seen anything like this before but she knew it was not right._

"_SAKURA, I SAID LOOK AWAY!" _

"_MOMMY!!!" The 8 year old screamed closing her eyes. A strong force erupted from the girl and the man looked around in shock. "STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. MOTHER!!!" An even stronger force came and smacked them both like an invisible bulldozer. Before she knew it, their heads exploded and blood was scattered everywhere._

_End of Flashback_

So there she was, soaking in blood. Sakura didn't know where the power came from. She never intended this to happen. She could not control the power longing to be released inside of her. 2 headless bodies lied on the ground, one of her mother. Her mom was dead…because of her, but she refused to believe it.

Sakura chanted her mom's name over and over again thinking that she would tap her on the shoulder and smile down on her, but that never happened.

In the entrance of the alleyway, a man stood watching the little girl stare at the blank open space, rocking back and forth repeating a person's name over and over and over again. He walked slowly and keeled down in front of her. She stopped rocking and looked up into his eyes so narrow.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru, will you take my life. Please. I could not protect her, I could not help her, I killed her. I deserve to die!" Sakura continued rocking back and forth.

"I can help you gain power my dear" Orochimaru looked down into her emerald eyes glittering with salty tears.

"I don't want power. I want to die. I could not protect, those I love" Sakura looked into his eyes with slits like a cat in them "Please…kill me"

"I can help you gain power so you can protect those you love. So you can control your extraordinary power. A lot of power and it will be all yours. You have nothing to lose. You just lost your mother…I will be as caring as your mother and give you more than she could. Wasting your life would be a tragedy. Please come with me and never worry about your loved ones again!" Orochimaru tongue flicked out and licked her cheek. She giggled momentarily forgetting about her desire to die. She looked over at her mother's limp body asking for guidance.

"I will become strong…for mother!" She stood up and wiped her tears away with blood covered hands which only made it worse but she didn't seem to notice. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama!"

The next morning, a passer-by screamed when she saw the headless bodies and called the police. The police could not identify who they were but they had never seen anybody blow the heads off their victims before. From then on, there was a new criminal on the loose in Konoha and everybody knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Good to be True**

"Arigato Kabuto!" Sakura said to the driver of her private limosine. The girl was not a little girl anymore. She had grown splendidly over the last 9 years. Her bright pink hair was now waist length and her new school uniform showed off her curves pretty good. Or in any guy's words, 'sexy!'

Sakura gazed up at Konoha High. She hadn't been back to Japan in the past 4 years because of her recent assassination missions elsewhere. Of all the places she has visited, Konoha would always be the best.

"It's so good to be back!" She had no friends here because when she left with Orochimaru, everybody that she knew thought she was dead along with her mother, Mikoto and her father **(A/N: Someone tell me what his name is and is her mom's name right?)** who died before she was born. She had never in her life been to a High School because she was home schooled by Kabuto and sometimes Orochimaru-sama.

Sakura walked into the large building roaming the big hallways in search of the office. She found it exhausting and since she was here early, she could not find anyone to ask. Where are the good old days when Sakura had so much energy? Sakura turned a corner and bumped into a hard chest. She fell back and the owner of the hard chest fell forward on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw mesmering eyes staring into her emerald ones.

"EEEK, GET OFF OF ME PERVERT!" She screeched flapping her arms up and down so fast you couldn't even see them. The man rolled off and got up. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'Whoa, shy virgin much?' Sakura got up and dusted herself off with a frown on her face. She glared at him.

"You could at least say sorry!" But then she saw he had a school uniform on and he was the only one who could help her so her eyes softened. His eyes have not left her eyes yet either. "Well, I'm sorry…would you—" She was cut off by his voice.

"No"

"What? I didn't even fin—"

"Whatever you're going to say…no"

"But I'm new here!" She whined "I dunno where to go!"

"Stop whining and figure it out yourself, Pinky" He shoved his hand in his pocket and broke the gaze. Her eyes were too hypnotising. Sakura crossed her arms and said "Humph" Which clearly meant 'How rude' and stalked off looking for the office. He looked behind him to see her skinny figure and turned shaking his head.

After a few more minutes of walking, Sakura found herself right where she started.

'I can kill 10 guys in 2 second but I can't even find a fucking office!'

The hallways started filling up with kids and Sakura was still looking. She went up to the closest person who happened to be a short girl with long blue hair.

"Hello, could you tell me where the office is?" She tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned.

"A-are you new?" She inquired

"Yes!"

The bluenette pointed down the hall "W-walk straight d-down the hall and g-go right then left then right then left then right then left….o a-and another r-right!"

Sakura sweat-dropped "Are you kidding?" "N-nope!"

Sakura started her long journey to the office. When she reached the office, the secretary told her to go in so she did.

"Principal Tsunade?" She called when she opened the door. When she entered, she glared at the person meeting her eyes. The man she met earlier who had been very rude. The principal did not let this glare slip and she came to the conclusion that they had already met.

"Aa, so you must be Haruno Sakura right?"

"Yes ma'am" She bowed

"This is Uchiha Sasuke…I presume you have already met" Sakura glared at him and he raised an eyebrow while Tsunade looked down at her papers. "Lucky you Sakura, all your classes are with Uchiha here! Perfect." Sakura and Sasuke groaned "Uchiha, you are my most precious student and Haruno, you are a very special friend of the families therefore you must be partners for…" She paused for a dramatic suspense "Everything!"

Inner Sakura was screaming her head off but Sakura put on a fake smile and imagined blowing Tsunade's head off over and over and over again. Sasuke could really tell it was a fake smile but he said nothing. They both looked at Tsunade who was laughing maniacally and they both wanted to kill her.

'She's worse than Orochimaru-sama!'

Suddenly Tsunade stopped and Sakura looked alarmed by her sudden change in attitude. "Uchiha, you may now show Sakura around the school so you both have the rest of the day to explore the school" And she continued laughing. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Uchiha, this is for your own good. To be around somebody who does not like you for your looks might bring out the real you' Tsunade thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Good to be True**

Outside looked at the door in horror not noticing that someone was noticing things he didn't see before. The first time he met her, his gaze was locked on her eyes but now her eyes every curve of her body. The uniform didn't do a very good job hiding them anyways. Now Sasuke may be Emo sometimes (okay all the time) but that does not mean he is not interested in girls. Before he could do something drastic to the poor, innocent girl, he called out her name.

"Sakura let's go…" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the corridor. She was dragged along like a dog and she didn't like that.

"Hey who gave you permission to call me by my first name?! And stop dragging me like a dog! You're hurting me!" Sakura pulled her wrist from his grasp and winced in pain.

"Look Sakura, I don't know why you are mad at me. If it's because of this morning then…I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry!"

She looked away meaning that she didn't forgive him. She was still clutching her wrist that was burning because of Sasuke's strong grip. Sasuke could not stand it anymore. He grabbed her hand and blew on it softly. Sakura whipped her head around so fast, her eyes wide in shock.

"W-what are you doing, S-sasuke?"

"Better?" He asked. Sakura suddenly noticed his godly features. She had never seen a man so close to looking like a god. His chicken-butt hair would look weird on anyone else but not he and his pale skin matched him perfectly. Finally his onyx eyes were just so…perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Sakura noticed that their faces were just inches apart and blushed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was admiring her as well. Although pink was an unnatural hair color, it looked good on her, and her complexion was perfect while her tan went with her waist lengthened hair perfectly. When the blushed appeared on her face he just smirked.

"S-sasuke?"

"Hn?" his gaze was slowly drifting down to her neck.

"You're…ano…very close to my face"

"I know…who says I don't want to be this close?" He countered and moved even closer making Sakura take blushing to a whole new level. She could not move back because her back was against the wall. He leaned his forehead forward onto hers. His forehead was not the only thing very close to her, his body was also very close to hers.

"A-ano…could you please move back?" She asked him, her eyes pleading.

"No, not unless you forgive me" Sasuke moved closer if possible and his eyes drooped half-closed.

"Ano…I forgive you" Her blush faded "because you're gonna be my partner for the rest of the year and I have to put up with this" she whispered but considering how close he was to her he obviously heard her. Sasuke sighed and moved back still clutching her HAND this time, not wrist. 'As tempting as she is…I'm not going to do anything to her' He ran an agitated hand through his hair.

He walked slowly without dragging her like he was before; instead she was just walking beside him.

"Where are we going now?" She asked him.

"Hn" He said turning back to his stoic expression but Sakura was sure he was mad about what just happened.

"Look Sasuke" He kept walking "Would you stop?!" She pulled on his hand and put her hand on his shoulder making him face her. "It's not my fault you were an asshole this morning. Maybe you were having a bad morning and maybe you could prove to me you are not as bad as I think you are!"

He gritted his teeth. "Then I'll prove it to you!" Unconsciously, Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura hand. She smirked at his confession.

He continued walking while Sakura smiled following him. He muttered something like 'I'll show her what I can be' because he knew he was more than that. Sasuke showed Sakura all over the school and when he showed her the library, she went berserk.

"Woah, this is huge!" Sakura immediately went over to the medical shelf and looked through. It was at the back because not many people are interested in that sort of stuff.

"You want to be a doctor?" Sasuke said more than asked.

"Uh huh" Sakura kept flipping through the pages so curious like a little child.

"Tsunade was a famous doctor, you could ask her to teach you some stuff"

"Really?! Sasuke you're so smart!" She flung herself on him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Sakura quickly got off. "Sorry"

"I don't mind" He smirked and she blushed. Sasuke sat down and watched Sakura pick up book after book absorbing the information. Sasuke slowly got up and walked towards her but she didn't notice as her nose was in her book.

"Sasuke, aren't you interested in anything?" She randomly asked.

"Besides you" he whispered in her ear. Sakura jumped around because of the shock. He grabbed her around the waist. "I'm interested in surpassing my unsurpassant brother. Everything I do, he seems to do better! Nobody acknowledges me for me. You're the first person who didn't judge me immediately for my looks." He pressed against her. Sakura put her hands on his chest trying to push him away but was unsuccessful.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" She looked away trying to meet his gaze.

"Maybe because I'm attracted to you…"

"You're only attracted to me because of my looks" Sakura said pushing him away but he still stubbornly stayed in place.

"No, not only that but…you gave me a chance to show you who I really am. You didn't just drool over me and think that because I am good looking, I must be good at everything else.

"Oh please…who said you were good-looking?" she mocked although she knew perfectly well Sasuke was good-looking. Sasuke made a face. "This morning you were rude and inconsiderate and now you want to get into my pants…I don't think so!" Sakura pumped her chakra into her hands and pushed him away. "You're just like every other man that I have ever met…and I hate that!"

"Just because you're Mr. I'm-a-gift-from-God does not mean I'll want you like every other fangirl…" She scoffed and picked up some more books. "By the way Sasuke, you're doing a very bad job showing me that your not as bad as I think you are." Sasuke was getting very mad at her false accusations.

"You have no idea who I am and what I am like so don't jump to conclusions, Pinky."

"Well I will know you by the end of the year, Ice-cube. Ta-ta I got to go!" She waved and plastered on a fake smile but Sasuke could feel her strong intent to kill and guess what? He liked it. He loved it when she was mad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Good to be True**

Sasuke sighed once again as he stared out the window space once again thinking about Sakura once again and trying to tune out an annoying loud mouth ramen freak once again.

"Teme, why do you keep on sighing?"

"I'm thinking dobe" Sasuke replied curtly.

"The name's Naruto TEME!"

"Whatever"

"So whatcha thinking about?"

"A girl" he sighed for about the hundredth time that day.

"Whoa, a girl caught the attention of Uchiha Sasuke…she must be a pretty hot girl—Oww! Don't hit me!"

"Well, at least I'm not completely oblivious of as to who likes me, dobe like dobe over here who thinks Hinata is sick when she's really blushing!" Sasuke retorted.

"What?! Hinata-chan likes me?!" Naruto screamed disbelieveingly.

"Newsflash" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"So what about this girl. What's she like?"

"She's…perfect" Another sigh.

"Perfect personality-wise or physically" Naruto got bonked in the head again.

"Is that all you think about, dobe?!"

"Except Ramen…yes!"

Sakura raised her head thinking off her new victim. She was making her way to the cementary. She liked to think of creative ways to kill them there. Sakura thought it was ironic she gets her idea in a cementary. She never blowed their heads off though, because it was a little too messy and she thought it not fair that they never got to see their murderer.

The sun was shining brightly but there were clouds behind her. Sakura knew that soon in Konoha, it would start raining. Oh how she loved downtown in autum. Although there were not many trees, just buildings, the people seemed so happy with the weather. Sakura was getting close to the alleyway where _it_ happened but she knew she had to face her fear sooner or later. She had been scared of alleyways ever since.

The peaceful silence around her was broken when there was a voice in her ear. "Hey Pinky!" Without thinking, she spun around fist raging and threw it hard. It was a natural instinct for her. She opened her eyes to see who she had punched and saw Uchiha Sasuke with a bleeding nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and fished out a tissue from her purse to apply on his poor innocent nose. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Can't an innocent person wander around his neighborhood?" Sasuke retorted clutching the tissue on his nose. 'Holy fuck she punches hard'

"Y-you live here?" Sakura asked 'I would think he would live somewhere fancier…'

"Nope" Sasuke just said. Sakura puched his arm lightly. "Ha funny! Well I have to go home! Sorry about the nose! BYE!" She ran away not looking back. Once she turned the corner she thought 'Oh thank the lord I got rid of him. Who knows how long he would have hung around?' A hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into an alleyway. _The alleyway._

'Not again. Not again! I will be strong.' She was just about to blow off his head when she saw his eyes: dark brown, paralyzing eyes. Sakura was pushed against the wall but she could not move. The back of her head hit the wall and she felt dizzy. She was not able to move. She closed her eyes. She could not do anything. She was not strong enough. She couldn't even scream. Sakura could feel her shirt uniform being tugged and ripped. She could feel his hands roaming all over her body. She could feel his hot, red lips on hers. She could feel _everything_. Suddenly, the man was shoved off of her and thrown against the wall.

"Not again!" She said to herself. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the man she did not want to see her in this state. She watched as his features burned with anger as he kicked the man in the stomach while he rolled on the floor groaning in pain. "S-sasuke?" she watched him as he turned eyes full of concern and the world around her went blurry as she fell forward. Sakura did not feel herself hit the floor because she never did. She would not have felt it even if Sasuke didn't catch her because she was unconscious before she hit his arms. Sasuke looked down at her pretty scratched up face and cursed himself for not walking with her before. This would have never have happened if he was there. Her shirt was ripped in so many places there was no way it could be repaired and the back of her head was bleeding slightly. He thought that she might have a concussion. Sasuke lifted off his shirt and slipped it on Sakura easily. Luckily for him he was wearing an undershirt otherwise fan girls would come running.

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" He shook her lightly. She groaned but her eyes did not open. "Please, Sakura wake up!" If she didn't wake up, she might fall into a coma but Sasuke was determined not to let that happen. The problem was, Sasuke did not trust hospitals. All his family members that went there seem to have never woken up. Sasuke lifted Sakura up bridal style and raced with his super speed to the Uchiha Estate.

'Please Sakura! Be okay! Don't leave me!'

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up quickly in shock only to make contact with someone else's head. She put a hand on her head and green chakra poured out to lessen the headache.

"Where am I? What happened? My head hurts!"

"It's okay Sakura. You're safe now. You're with me now."

"Okay then I'll go to sleep now…I'm so tired" Sakura yawned and slowly closed her eyes too tired to think about what happened.

"No! Sakura wake up! You have to stay away! You might never wake up again!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed her before her head could hit the pillow.

"But I'm so tired!" And she yawned yet again. "Why do you care if I wake up or not anyways?"

Sasuke lifted her up from the bed ignoring her question. "Come on Sakura! Walk! Don't go to sleep!" In his rage he activated his sharingan. She was being so uncooperative.

"Woah! You're being really bossy" she slurred while she spoke as if she was drunk and she could not even walk a straight line. Sakura looked up to the pale man's face supporting her weight against his body trying so desperately to make her walk. She saw the blood red eyes and then she…screamed.

"ITACHI!!!" Sakura jumped back eyes wide and sleepiness forgotten. She waved her hands around while she screamed. Then she sat in the corner of the room and lifted her knees up to her chin encircling her arms around them. "Not again! Stay away!" She whispered to herself again and again. It would seem like she was going crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Good to be True**

"_ITACHI!!!" Sakura jumped back eyes wide and sleepiness forgotten. She waved her hands around while she screamed. Then she sat in the corner of the room and lifted her knees up to her chin encircling her arms around them. "Not again! Stay away!" She whispered to herself again and again. It would seem like she was going crazy. _

"Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong? Why did you say my brother's name?" Sasuke kneeled down at eye level and creeped close towards Sakura.

"Not again! Stay away! ITACHI!" Sakura screamed shielding herself with her knees. Sasuke disactivated his sharingan and Sakura seemed to have calmed down.

"Sasuke!" She lifted her head and saw him staring at her like she had three heads. Sakura noticed this but she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Sasuke seemed shocked to say the least by her change of reaction.

"Sasuke…I…was…so…scared" she said difficultly between sobs. Sasuke awkwardly put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He let her cry herself out but he was not even sure what she was really crying about. Once she was able to talk normally she pulled back and looked up at his pale complexion. "I thought it was going to happen again…" She wipped her tears away. "Thanks for saving me Sasuke!" And then she gave him a peck on the cheek. Sakura was just about to pull away when Sasuke pulled her back towards him and hugged her tightly.

"I was scared too you know…I was scared you would never wake up!" Sasuke rested his chin on her sherry blossom head. He stayed like that for a few moment sbut then he pushed her back to look at her bright red tomato face. He looked into her eyes and immediately got lost in emerald orbs while Sakura did the same getting lost in his onyx orbs. Sasuke leaned forward slowly closing the space between them.

"Sasuke…stop…" He looked at her confused. "I appreciate that you saved my life but you can't use that as an advantage. You only like me for my looks. You just want to get into my pants and then leave" Sakura started to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She turned her head around so fast, if her neck was a screw, her head would have fallen off.

"Sakura, do you know why I came back?" She shook her head. "I came back because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to be with you. I have no intention of getting into your pants. I just want to be with you. Is it a crime to be with someone you care about?" Sasuke paused as he ran his other hand through his hair: a sign of determination. "To prove to you that my intentions were honorable, I will not try to kiss you for a week starting tomorrow. Just trust me."

Sakura was biting back tears. She never knew he cared about her this much.

"Fine then to prove yourself to me…you have one week starting tomorrow! But Sasuke…" As he let go off her wrist she lifted her hands and placed one behind his head and one on his chest. "You can still kiss me today…" Sakura pulled his head down and their lips connected and he immediately responded by deepening the kiss and placing his hand on her waist. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lips and she granted him entrance while he explored her mouth. They pulled apart to catch a breath of air.

"Mmm…I have to go Sasuke!" She pulled back and Sasuke whimpered from the lack of warmth. "W-where are my clothes?" Sasuke chuckled lightly and Sakura surpressed a chill running up her spine by the wonderful sound. He pointed to the table where Sakura's clothes (more like half-clothes) were piled neatly.

"T-thanks again!" She stuttered and turned away blushing not believing what she just did. "I-I'll see you a-at school t-tmorrow? Bye!" Sakura ran out waving quickly. Sasuke watched as she closed the door and sighed while on the other side of the door, Sakura did the same.

Sakura walked into the mansion where she found Orochimaru sitting on the couch glaring at her.

"Sakura!" His tone was deadly but Sakura was used to it. She knew he was just worried about her safety though he has nothing to worry about. "Where were you?!"

"Orochimaru-sama, I was just hanging out with the new friends I made today…" She lied through her teeth. Sakura knew she was a bad liar but she also knew that Orochimaru was a little dim-witted. Orochimaru could see she was lying but he let it pass. 'Girl problems' he thought.

"Anyways, you have a new assignement…" He handed Sakura a profile. "Kill this man…you know the drill…no questions."

Sasuke watched quietly as a fax came through but he was too busy thinking about Sakura to really notice what it said. When he was done daydreaming, he lifted up the fax and read about the man he was to assassinate.

He put on his normal outfit and a mask of a leopard. He was all black which made it harder to notice him in the dark. Sasuke did the missions for money of course but he belonged to an organization of assassination. But most of the time, when he killed, he felt released from the real world because he could end a person's life so easily. It made him think more clearly for some EMO reason. Lastly Sasuke attached his kunai pack to his thigh as he exited the door.

Sakura reached her destination in the middle of the night. She was wearing white baggy clothes and a mask of an evil-looking clown. She loved the way blood splattered on it. It was like her white and innocent soul was being stained and tainted. She was a little twisted when it came to killing. Like a whole new person. Sakura used her chakra and climbed up the wall with ease and entered an open window. She immediately spotted her target and as he saw her, he thought that it was an angel…from hell.

Sasuke was careless today because of the earlier events that took place that day with Sakura, so as he walked by the hallway, he saw a shadow creeping up the wall from the corner of his eye. He took out his kunai and took small steps back looking around him but, unfortunately for him, he bumped into a desk and a vase clattered to the floor. 'The person already hear must know I'm here now…I better get going' Sasuke thought as he ran up the stairs and burst through the door almost puking at the sight he saw.

Sakura heard the clatter of the vase and decided to get this over with quickly so as the door the door burst open revealing a man dressed in black, she muttered something under her breath and her target's head exploded. Blood splattered everywhere on Sakura's baggy clothes, which made her look like a short guy. Sasuke looked in shock for a moment and then muttered. "You're sick!"

Sakura was too caught up with the blood to hear anything but she did notice the man standing at the doorway.

"My task is done, I shall leave!" Sakura said making her way to the window but she was stopped by a voice.

"Oh no you won't!" Sasuke threw three kunai in the person's direction but she jumped back rapidly. 'This guy's fast…and good enough to blow a man's head off in a second!'

"I have no reason to fight you, let me leave!" Neither knew that they knew eachother. Neither knew that they were mortal enemies from different organizations. Neither knew at all that they would be killed immediately if seen together. They were destined to be apart.

"How did you do that?!" Sasuke pointed towards the headless body of a man.

"If you don't move out of the way, you will end up the same way as that man…I don't want any trouble." Sakura made cloans of herself and ran towards him hitting him with exact timing. Sasuke shocked by the perfect chakra control fell back but quickly regained his composure. As Sakura was stepping out of the window, Sasuke put one arm around her neck and the other…on her chest. Sakura was pissed and red like the blood on her costume. Sasuke on the other hand was shocked, to say the least and was caught off guard by Sakura elbowing him in the stomach. He groaned and fell to the floor while Sakura kneeled him in the face, causing his nose to break. Sakura took this chance to run out of there.

Sakura jumped in the trees so it would be harder for people to notice her and made her way to her house. 'What a pervert! Who the hell does he think he is?!' She thought as she swayed on a branch. 'The only person I would permit touching me like that is…never mind' Sakura was in denial. 'I should have just blown his head off!'

As Sasuke sat there thinking about everything that just happened, it suddenly occurred to him that the cops might be here any minute. Right then he vowed he would find out about this person and kill them. If this person was good enough o blow a person's head off, she would be stronger than Itachi and therefore if he would be able to beat this person, he could beat Itachi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Good to be True**

"_ITACHI!!!" Sakura jumped back eyes wide and sleepiness forgotten. She waved her hands around while she screamed. Then she sat in the corner of the room and lifted her knees up to her chin encircling her arms around them. "Not again! Stay away!" She whispered to herself again and again. It would seem like she was going crazy. _

"Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong? Why did you say my brother's name?" Sasuke kneeled down at eye level and creeped close towards Sakura.

"Not again! Stay away! ITACHI!" Sakura screamed shielding herself with her knees. Sasuke disactivated his sharingan and Sakura seemed to have calmed down.

"Sasuke!" She lifted her head and saw him staring at her like she had three heads. Sakura noticed this but she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Sasuke seemed shocked to say the least by her change of reaction.

"Sasuke…I…was…so…scared" she said difficultly between sobs. Sasuke awkwardly put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He let her cry herself out but he was not even sure what she was really crying about. Once she was able to talk normally she pulled back and looked up at his pale complexion. "I thought it was going to happen again…" She wipped her tears away. "Thanks for saving me Sasuke!" And then she gave him a peck on the cheek. Sakura was just about to pull away when Sasuke pulled her back towards him and hugged her tightly.

"I was scared too you know…I was scared you would never wake up!" Sasuke rested his chin on her sherry blossom head. He stayed like that for a few moment sbut then he pushed her back to look at her bright red tomato face. He looked into her eyes and immediately got lost in emerald orbs while Sakura did the same getting lost in his onyx orbs. Sasuke leaned forward slowly closing the space between them.

"Sasuke…stop…" He looked at her confused. "I appreciate that you saved my life but you can't use that as an advantage. You only like me for my looks. You just want to get into my pants and then leave" Sakura started to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She turned her head around so fast, if her neck was a screw, her head would have fallen off.

"Sakura, do you know why I came back?" She shook her head. "I came back because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to be with you. I have no intention of getting into your pants. I just want to be with you. Is it a crime to be with someone you care about?" Sasuke paused as he ran his other hand through his hair: a sign of determination. "To prove to you that my intentions were honorable, I will not try to kiss you for a week starting tomorrow. Just trust me."

Sakura was biting back tears. She never knew he cared about her this much.

"Fine then to prove yourself to me…you have one week starting tomorrow! But Sasuke…" As he let go off her wrist she lifted her hands and placed one behind his head and one on his chest. "You can still kiss me today…" Sakura pulled his head down and their lips connected and he immediately responded by deepening the kiss and placing his hand on her waist. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lips and she granted him entrance while he explored her mouth. They pulled apart to catch a breath of air.

"Mmm…I have to go Sasuke!" She pulled back and Sasuke whimpered from the lack of warmth. "W-where are my clothes?" Sasuke chuckled lightly and Sakura surpressed a chill running up her spine by the wonderful sound. He pointed to the table where Sakura's clothes (more like half-clothes) were piled neatly.

"T-thanks again!" She stuttered and turned away blushing not believing what she just did. "I-I'll see you a-at school t-tmorrow? Bye!" Sakura ran out waving quickly. Sasuke watched as she closed the door and sighed while on the other side of the door, Sakura did the same.

Sakura walked into the mansion where she found Orochimaru sitting on the couch glaring at her.

"Sakura!" His tone was deadly but Sakura was used to it. She knew he was just worried about her safety though he has nothing to worry about. "Where were you?!"

"Orochimaru-sama, I was just hanging out with the new friends I made today…" She lied through her teeth. Sakura knew she was a bad liar but she also knew that Orochimaru was a little dim-witted. Orochimaru could see she was lying but he let it pass. 'Girl problems' he thought.

"Anyways, you have a new assignement…" He handed Sakura a profile. "Kill this man…you know the drill…no questions."

Sasuke watched quietly as a fax came through but he was too busy thinking about Sakura to really notice what it said. When he was done daydreaming, he lifted up the fax and read about the man he was to assassinate.

He put on his normal outfit and a mask of a leopard. He was all black which made it harder to notice him in the dark. Sasuke did the missions for money of course but he belonged to an organization of assassination. But most of the time, when he killed, he felt released from the real world because he could end a person's life so easily. It made him think more clearly for some EMO reason. Lastly Sasuke attached his kunai pack to his thigh as he exited the door.

Sakura reached her destination in the middle of the night. She was wearing white baggy clothes and a mask of an evil-looking clown. She loved the way blood splattered on it. It was like her white and innocent soul was being stained and tainted. She was a little twisted when it came to killing. Like a whole new person. Sakura used her chakra and climbed up the wall with ease and entered an open window. She immediately spotted her target and as he saw her, he thought that it was an angel…from hell.

Sasuke was careless today because of the earlier events that took place that day with Sakura, so as he walked by the hallway, he saw a shadow creeping up the wall from the corner of his eye. He took out his kunai and took small steps back looking around him but, unfortunately for him, he bumped into a desk and a vase clattered to the floor. 'The person already hear must know I'm here now…I better get going' Sasuke thought as he ran up the stairs and burst through the door almost puking at the sight he saw.

Sakura heard the clatter of the vase and decided to get this over with quickly so as the door the door burst open revealing a man dressed in black, she muttered something under her breath and her target's head exploded. Blood splattered everywhere on Sakura's baggy clothes, which made her look like a short guy. Sasuke looked in shock for a moment and then muttered. "You're sick!"

Sakura was too caught up with the blood to hear anything but she did notice the man standing at the doorway.

"My task is done, I shall leave!" Sakura said making her way to the window but she was stopped by a voice.

"Oh no you won't!" Sasuke threw three kunai in the person's direction but she jumped back rapidly. 'This guy's fast…and good enough to blow a man's head off in a second!'

"I have no reason to fight you, let me leave!" Neither knew that they knew eachother. Neither knew that they were mortal enemies from different organizations. Neither knew at all that they would be killed immediately if seen together. They were destined to be apart.

"How did you do that?!" Sasuke pointed towards the headless body of a man.

"If you don't move out of the way, you will end up the same way as that man…I don't want any trouble." Sakura made cloans of herself and ran towards him hitting him with exact timing. Sasuke shocked by the perfect chakra control fell back but quickly regained his composure. As Sakura was stepping out of the window, Sasuke put one arm around her neck and the other…on her chest. Sakura was pissed and red like the blood on her costume. Sasuke on the other hand was shocked, to say the least and was caught off guard by Sakura elbowing him in the stomach. He groaned and fell to the floor while Sakura kneeled him in the face, causing his nose to break. Sakura took this chance to run out of there.

Sakura jumped in the trees so it would be harder for people to notice her and made her way to her house. 'What a pervert! Who the hell does he think he is?!' She thought as she swayed on a branch. 'The only person I would permit touching me like that is…never mind' Sakura was in denial. 'I should have just blown his head off!'

As Sasuke sat there thinking about everything that just happened, it suddenly occurred to him that the cops might be here any minute. Right then he vowed he would find out about this person and kill them. If this person was good enough o blow a person's head off, she would be stronger than Itachi and therefore if he would be able to beat this person, he could beat Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Too Good to be True**

Sakura walked into the high school full of people intending only to find one: Sasuke.

"H-hey, new g-girl?" A shy voice said and as Sakura span around she saw the girl who had helped her out with direction the day before with short purplish hair. "D-do you n-need any h-help?"

"Uhh thanks but no thanks! Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura!" She extended her hand and the othe girl shook it.

"H-hyuuga Hinata!" Two girls walked behind her and gave a questioning look. "T-this is T-TenTen" Hinata pointed to the brunette with 2 big buns in her hair. She looked a little dissapointed when Hinata stuttered her name out. Sakura gave her a big smile. "A-and this is Y-yamanaka Ino!" Sakura turned and smiled at the blond with piercing blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you!" Ino practically yelled.

"Hello, TenTen and Ino, my name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you too!"

"So," TenTen started "I here you're the pricipal's special guest"

"Well, not exactly! I'm a friend of her family!" Sakura said.

Ino leaned forward and whispered into Sakura's ear "If you get the answers to the tests, give them to me okay?" Sakura giggled at how straight forward she was. As Ino leaned back she screeched a high pitched squeal. "OMG! It's Sasuke-kun! Hinata, do I look okay?" Hinata responded him a nod without even looking at her…like a daily routine. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke with. She smiled a bright smile only meant for him and waved and he lifted up his hand and smirked as a greeting.while the other girls looked at her in shock.

"Y-you know U-uchiha S-sasuke, already?" Hinata looked at her weaird.

"Well, we're acquaintances!" She blushed a little and the girls did not let that go by.

"He hardly talks to anyone except his posse…and us! Hardly even the teachers!" Ino exclaimed and Sakura looked surprised. When Sasuke talked to her, it was like they knew each other their whole lives but she never expected him to act so differently around other people.

"He must really like you!" TenTen nudged Sakura. Sasuke and his group walked over to them. Hinata opened her mouth to introduce them but TenTen stopped her for she knew it would take forever if Hinata said it.

"Everyone this is Haruno Sakura!" She pointed to Sakura. "Sakura this is Sasuke, as you already know, Uzumaki Naruto," She pointed to an arrogant looking loud-mouth piky haired blond that smiled a broad grin. "Hyuuga Neji, Yes he is related to Hinata," TenTen said before Sakura could ask. She could tell by his blank white eyes and pale looking features. "Nara Shikamaru," A lazy looking boy with brow hair tied up in a pinapple shaped ponytail. "Kiba," A dog boy with paint on his face, fangs and a dog on his head. "And finally, Rock Lee" TenTen pointed to a boy with a bowl-cut, tights and big bushy brows.

"Sakura-chan, you are the brightest and youthfull flower I have ever seen!" Rock Lee grabbed her hand. "Go out with me and I'll protect you with my life!"

Sasuke was practically blazing when he heard this. He was sending off killing intent everywhere and he was glaring at the back of Lee's head. The only people who noticed this was Sakura and Neji. Sakura saw the fire surrounding him and almost whimpered. Neji just smirked.

"L-lee, I have to politely decline…" Sakura was getting scared by the glaring she was receiving. Sasuke's killing intent went down a little but it was still there. 'Why politely, just say no' Sasuke thought.

"Then I shall prove myself to you, Sakura" Lee did not look a bit discouraged.

"Sakura?" Sasuke spoke up and his posse looked very surprised. "Can I talk to you privately?" Before Sakura could answer he grabbed her wrist light and pulled her while she trailed after him saying a quick goodbye.

The group that came with Sasuke were shocked. "They know each other already?" comments like that were made.

Sasuke reached the out of service girls' washroom and walked inside knowing that it was safe.

"Sakura, I don't want you to let any more boys touch you!" Sasuke turned to Sakura once safe inside.

"Sasuke, do I sense jeolousy?" Sasuke looked away embarrassed. "Besides I'm not your property! Remember our deal!" She crossed her arms across her chest and looked annoyed.

"Just because I am not allowed to kiss you does not mean I cannot stop other people from kissing you!"

"And just because you are not allowed to kiss me does not mean I'm not allowed to kiss you!" She raised her hand placing it behind his neck and reached up his shirt feeling his sick pack. Sasuke supported her by holding her waist.

"Tempting, Sakura, tempting…" She was so close to his face but he could not close the distance.

"But I would rather torture you and not kiss you" Sakura grinned menacingly and pulled back while Sasuke groaned.

"When the week is over I'm gonna get you!" he threatened.

"Let's see if you can make it that far!" She stuck out her tongue and tweeked his nose as a sign of affection but Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Oh my, what did you do to your nose?!" He was about a head and a half taller than her. "Let me see!"

"Sakura it's okay. Don't worry!" Sasuke held his nose softly.

"It's my job to worry! Besides it's broken! Come one Sasuke, kneel down! I'm too short!" When Sasuke didn't move, she did puppy eyes and looked up at him. "Please Sasuke…for me!" Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes but reluctantly kneeled and Sakura smiled. They both kneeled on the floor while Sakura examined his nose.

"Who did this? What were you doing? You have to be more careful!" Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows in worry.

Sakura hot breath of Sasuke's face made it hard for him to concentrate but he still caught the questions.

"Umm…I was caught off guard by a baseball…thinking of you"

"Oh so it's my fault you were hit in the face by a baseball? There's no way a baseball could do this Sasuke! Tell the truth!" Sakura looked at him sternly but his pride would not let him admit he was kneed in the face by a girl. Besides if he told her then he would have to tell her why he was kneed even if it was an accident he grabbed…something. "Fine, don't tell me! I can see you don't trust me enough to tell me why your nose is broken!" Sakura was getting a little mad so she started to stand up without finishing her job.

Sasuke, in mostly panic that she would leave, pulled her into a hug; since he could not kiss her. "Sakura, you know I care about you! But I can't tell you everything! You might have some secrets you don't want me to know about and I don't invade your privacy. It's not that I don't trust you…it's that I care about you! Believe me! I don't know what I would do without you! Now could you please continue…my nose is killing me!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to invade your privacy…but you should be careful!"

Sakura's hands released green chakra as she healed Sasuke's nose. Sasuke could not help but thinking how gentle he was and what he a good mother she would be. He mentally smacked himself, how could he be thinking of something like that at his age?!

"Sakura, you would make a great medic!" Sasuke complemented.

"Thanks!" she responded enthusiastically finishing her job on his nose. She paused hesitantly. "Sasuke…I was meaning to ask you…why do you act so differently when you're with your friends?" Sasuke looked at her thoughtfully so she continued. "I mean, when you are with me, you're sweet and kind. But when you are with them, you are so emotionless."

Sasuke scoffed looking away. "They don't deserve my kindness. You're special, Pinky."

"Sasuke, I'm not special. Everybody deserves to be treated the same way." She smiled a broad and bright smile. A smile she seemed to have reserved only for him. "I learned that when I was training to be a medic. Obviously everybody needs a certain amount of attention and treatment but I always treat everyone the same…just think about it, Ice-cube!" She patted his head and walked out the girls washroom as Sasuke followed shortly. Sakura swore she could feel a pair of eyes boring into her neck but when she turned around, there was noone in sight so she shrugged it off.


End file.
